rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Rand al'Thor
Rand al'Thor ist der Hauptheld der Serie. Er ist der Wiedergeborene Drache, der Champion des Lichts im Kampf gegen den Dunklen König, der prophezeite Retter und Zerstörer der Welt, die Wiedergeburt von Lews Therin Telamon. Für die Aiel ist er der Car'a'carn oder Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt, für die Atha'an Miere der Coramoor. Er ist den Wölfen als Schattentöter bekannt, und anderen als Herr des Morgens, Prinz der Dämmerung und Wahrer Verteidiger des Lichts. Seine Stärke in der Einen Macht ist ++1, was ihn über alle anderen Machtlenker in der Serie stellt, mit Ausnahme von Rahvin und Moridin. Beschreibung Rand ist ein großgewachsener junger Mann mit breiten Schultern, grauen Augen und rötlichem Haar. Er hat laut den Aiel die Augen seiner Mutter und die Gesichtszüge seines Vaters. Seine wirklichen Eltern waren Tigraine Mantear, die als Shaiel eine Tochter des Speers wurde, und der Clanhäuptling der Taardad, Janduin. Tam und Kari al'Thor wurden seine Zieheltern. Er besitzt mehrere Narben, zwei Reiher, die sich in seine Handflächen eingebrannt haben, und eine niemals verheilende Wunde an der Seite. Außerdem trägt er zwei Drachentätowierungen um die Handgelenke. Rand ist ein Schwertmeister, diesen Rang erlangte er nach dem Kampf mit Turak Aladon in Falme. Schwertmeister (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte 972 NÄ verschwindet die Tochter-Erbin Tigraine Mantear unter unbekannten Umständen aus Caemlyn - ausgelöst durch eine Weissagung der Aes Sedai Gitara Moroso, die ihr eindringlich rät, in die Aiel-Wüste zu ziehen und eine Tochter des Speers zu werden. Es gelingt ihr nach einer langen Reise und mehreren qualvollen Wochen, von den Aiel aufgenommen und ausgebildet zu werden. Sie schließt sich dem Clan der Taardad an und wird eine Far Dareis Mai, wobei sie den Namen Shaiel annimmt. Im Verlauf der Zeit verliebt sie sich in den Clanhäuptling Janduin und wird von ihm schwanger. Zu dieser Zeit erfahren die Weisen Frauen, dass König Laman Damodred von Cairhien Avendoraldera hat fällen lassen, ein Geschenk der Aiel für eine längst vergangene Gefälligkeit während der Zerstörung der Welt. Die Straße zum Speer (Kapitel) Die Aiel ziehen aus der Wüste, um diese Sünde zu rächen und Shaiel gelingt es, den Zug begleiten zu dürfen. Während der Schlacht an den Leuchtenden Mauern, an der sie entgegen aller Bräuche teilnimmt, wird sie schwer verletzt und gebärt schließlich an den Hängen des Drachenberges ihren Sohn. Sie stirbt dabei und das Baby wird von Tam al'Thor gefunden, der es als sein eigenes annimmt. Der Westwald (Kapitel) Tam und seine Frau Kari kehren in die Zwei Flüsse zurück, Tams Heimat, und das Baby Rand dort gemeinsam auf. Der Junge erfährt nie davon, dass seine Eltern nicht wirklich seine Eltern sind. Zufrieden und ruhig lebt er sein Leben, immer in dem Wissen, dass er irgendwann, wenn er erwachsen ist, Egwene al'Vere, die Tochter des Bürgermeisters, heiraten wird, so wie der Frauenzirkel es bestimmt hat. Vorgeschichte: Raben Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt thumb|left|Rand sieht den Myrddraal Das Auftauchen eines schwarzen Reiters und die darauf folgenden Ereignisse der Winternacht nach einem langen harten Winter treffen ihn unvorbereitet. Allein mit seinem verletzten Vater zieht er vom weit entfernten Hof zurück in das Dorf Emondsfeld, und erfährt auf diesem Weg durch das Fiebergestammel seines Vaters, dass er nicht wirklich dessen Sohn ist. Doch dies bleibt nicht das erste, was seine Welt erschüttert. Gezwungen, die Hilfe der Aes Sedai Moiraine anzunehmen erfährt er von ihr, dass die Angriffe auf den Hof seines Vaters und das Dorf niemand anderem gegolten haben als ihm und seinen Freunden Perrin und Mat. Ein Traum, während er bei seinem verletzten Vater wacht, zeigt ihm die Realität der Gefahr, als ein Mann, der sich Ba'alzamon nennt, sich ihm im Traum offenbart. Ungesehen flieht die Gruppe, begleitet von Egwene und dem Gaukler Thom Merrilin, aus Emondsfeld, verfolgt von Trollocs und einem Draghkar. In seiner Angst, dass die Stute Bela nicht mithalten könnte, lenkt er zum ersten mal unbewusst die Macht. Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre (Kapitel) Die Träume verfolgen ihn und seine Freunde Mat und Perrin weiter, doch entgegen Moiraines Warnung behalten sie es lange für sich. In Baerlon lernen sie Min Farshaw kennen, die die Aura der Menschen lesen kann und Rand über seine Zukunft und die der anderen unterrichtet. Verwirrt von ihren Prophezeiungen lässt er sie dort zurück, kann aber seit dem nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken. Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel) thumb|150px Bei einer erzwungenen Rast in der verlassenen Stadt Shadar Logoth wird die Gruppe getrennt und Rand reist allein mit Thom Merrilin und Mat weiter. Doch die Bedrohungen hören nicht auf und in Weißbrücke verlieren sie den Gaukler im Kampf mit einem Myrddraal. Überzeugt von dessen Tod ziehen Rand und Mat, bedrückt von der Schuld, allein weiter nach Caemlyn, wobei sie sich zunächst oft verstecken und für Essen und ein Nachtlager arbeiten, bis der Aufenthalt bei Familie Grinwell sie auf die Idee bringt, in Schenken als Gaukler aufzutreten. Einige Tage lang haben sie Erfolg, doch in Vier Könige spürt sie der Schattenfreund Howal Gode auf und Rand muss unbewusst die Eine Macht lenken, um sich zu befreien, was den Dunklen König näher an seine Spur bringt. Vier Könige unter dem Schatten (Kapitel) Rand und Mat müssen fliehen und begegnen weiteren Schattenfreunden auf ihrem Weg nach Caemlyn, das sie schließlich gemeinsam mit den vielen Menschen erreichen, die dort hin ziehen, um Logain Ablar zu sehen. In der Stadt angekommen machen sich Rand und Mat auf die Suche nach Der Königin Segen, der Schenke, die Thom ihnen genannt hat. Ohne zu wissen beeinflusst Rand sein Schicksal, als er sich der scheinbaren Mode der Stadt anpasst und sein Schwert mit roten Stoffstreifen umwickelt, was ihm später von Nutzen sein wird. In der Schenke angekommen werden sie gastfreundlich von Basel Gill aufgenommen, nachdem sie ihm beweisen konnten, dass sie Freunde von Thom sind. In der Bibliothek der Schenke lernt Rand den Ogier Loial kennen, der ihn zunächst aufgrund seines Aussehens für einen Aiel hält und ihm danach erklärt, er währe höchstwahrscheinlich ein Ta'veren, so wie auch seine Freunde Mat und Perrin. Das Muster wird gewebt (Kapitel) Vier Tage später erreicht endlich der Zug mit dem Falschen Drachen Logain Caemlyn und Rand macht sich auf den Weg, um ihn sich anzusehen. Dabei fällt er durch Zufall in den Garten des Königlichen Palastes von Andor, als die Tochter-Erbin von Andor, Elayne Trakand, ihn aus einem Baum heraus anspricht. Er wird vor Königin Morgase gebracht. Dort glaubt ihm niemand seine Geschichte und die Aes Sedai Elaida macht eine Prophezeiung über die Zukunft von Andor, die untrennbar mit seiner eigenen verbunden ist, doch den letzten Teil behält sie für sich. Morgase entscheidet, ihn gehen zu lassen, doch Rand weiß, dass Elaida ab jetzt ein Auge auf ihn haben wird. Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel) Nach seiner Rückkehr in Der Königin Segen sind Rands Begleiter auch endlich angekommen, doch die Freude über das Wiedersehen wird überschattet von Thoms möglichem Tod, der Veränderung, die mit Perrin geschehen ist und Mats Besessenheit von dem Dolch aus Shadar Logoth, die so gefährlich ist, dass Moiraine allein nichts dagegen tun kann. Alte Freunde und neue Bedrohungen (Kapitel) Als schließlich alle ihre Erlebnisse berichtet haben, wird klar, dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach Tar Valon müssen, um Mat zu heilen, doch gleichzeitig ist es noch viel wichtiger, dass sie sofort zum Auge der Welt aufbrechen, denn die Nachricht, dass er Dunkle König seinen Blick auf das Auge der Welt gerichtet hat, Die Aiel-Frauen in der Wüste (Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel)), der verletzte Mann im Stedding (Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel)) und der Dunkle König in Rands, Mats und Perrins Träumen (Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel) und Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel)) zeigt, wie wenig Zeit sie nur noch haben. Moiraine entscheidet, dass alle mit Hilfe des Ogiers Loial die Kurzen Wege durchqueren und sofort nach Fal Dara aufbrechen werden. Die Reise durch die Kurzen Wege kostet sie zwei Tage. Kurz vor dem Ende werden sie von Machin Shin verfolgt und können ihm nur knapp entkommen. In Fal Dara angekommen erhalten sie Quartiere in der Festung und werden von Agelmar Jagad freundlich empfangen. Er bittet sie um Hilfe für den Kampf gegen das Schattengezücht am Tarwin-Pass, doch Moiraine erklärt ihm, dass sie eine wichtigere Aufgabe am Auge der Welt zu erfüllen haben. Während Agelmar glaubt, dass sie und die beiden jungen Frauen den Kampf aufnehmen wollen, weiß Rand innerlich, dass er selbst dort einen Kampf bestehen muss. Sie reisen in die Fäule und finden das Auge der Welt gerade noch rechtzeitig, während sie beinahe von einem Rudel Würmer angegriffen werden. Dort treffen sie neben dem Grünen Mann auch auf die Verlorenen Balthamel und Aginor. Während Balthamel vom Grünen Mann getötet wird und ihn mit in den Tod nimmst, verfolgt Aginor Rand auf eine Klippe. Dort bemerkt Rand eine schimmernde Nabelschnur, die den Verlorenen mit etwas verbindet, ehe er selbst ebenfalls Zugang zu dieser Quelle erhält - der puren Quelle von Saidin, das im Auge der Welt gespeichert ist. Gegen den Schatten (Kapitel) Wütend zieht Aginor zu viel an sich und verbrennt sich selbst dabei. Rand flieht weiter und findet sich auf einer Klippe wieder, von der aus er die Schlacht am Tarwin-Pass beobachten kann. Er ruft Blitze, lässt Erdbeben aufkommen und erschafft eine Flammenwand, um das Schattengezücht zu bekämpfen. Dann ruft er nach Ba'alzamon und dieser erscheint. Sie bekämpfen einander und Rand erschafft ein Schwert aus Licht, mit dem er Ba'alzamon besiegen kann. Daraufhin verschwindet dieser und Rand bricht zusammen. Nachdem er erwacht ist und die Überreste von Aginor sieht, ist Rand überzeugt, dass er den Dunklen König getötet hat. Er wagt es sogar, den Namen Shai'tan auszusprechen. Bei seiner Rückkehr zu Moiraine, Egwene und Nynaeve und seiner Erzählung der Ereignisse wird ihm schließlich klar, dass er die Eine Macht gelenkt hat, und seine Freude verwandelt sich in Schrecken. Moiraine gesteht ihm, dass sie schon lange einen Verdacht hatte, dass er es ist, den sie sucht. Rand bittet sie um Hilfe und Unterweisung, doch Moiraine kann nichts für ihn tun, da Saidar und Saidin zu unterschiedlich sind. Durch das Wissen, was er ist, entscheidet Rand, alle zu verlassen und in die Einöde zu gehen, um niemand schaden zu können, ohne zu ahnen, dass Moiraine noch Pläne mit ihm hat, da er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Das Rad dreht sich (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Obwohl Rand sich entschieden hat, zu gehen und alles hinter sich zurück zu lassen, ist er bereits einen Monat in Fal Dara und trainiert jeden Tag mit Lan Mandragoran den Schwertkampf. Dort hält man ihn inzwischen für einen Lord, da die in den Zwei Flüssen übliche Vorsilbe al in Malkir den Königstitel andeutet. Die Ankunft der Amyrlin in Fal Dara schreckt Rand auf. Er hatte seine Abreise immer wieder hinausgezögert und muss nun feststellen, dass es zu spät ist, als ihm das Verlassen der Festung verwehrt wird. Im Glauben, dass ihm eine Dämpfung kurz bevor steht, versucht er ein Versteck zu finden und wird vom Alarm in der Burg aufschreckt. Trollocs konnten nach Fal Dara gelangen und kämpfen in der Festung. Padan Fain, der bisher im Kerker eingesperrt war, stielt das Horn von Valere und den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth und hinterlässt Rand eine Nachricht, die ihm nichts anderes übrig lässt, als den Schattenfreund zu verfolgen. Düstere Vorzeichen (Kapitel) Schließlich kann Rand sich einem Treffen mit der Amyrlin nicht mehr entziehen. Bei der Amyrlin angekommen muss Rand erkennen, dass sie und die beiden anderen Aes Sedai - Moiraine und Verin Mathwin - darüber Bescheid wissen, dass er die Eine Macht lenken kann, und ihn für den wahren Wiedergeborenen Drachen halten. Rand will dies nicht glauben, vor allem da sie ihm auch erklären, er wäre nicht der Sohn von Tam, sondern von diesem am Drachenberg gefunden worden. Überzeugt, dass sie ihn nur benutzen wollen, entscheidet er sich, Mat und Perrin bei der Suche nach dem Horn von Valere und dem Dolch aus Shadar Logoth zu begleiten. Er verabschiedet sich von Egwene, da er überzeugt ist, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen werden und sagt ihr auch, dass er niemals mehr etwas mit Aes Sedai zu tun haben will. Egwene erklärt ihm, sie würde ihm immer helfen, selbst wenn sie schließlich zu ihnen gehört. Als sie sich trennen, sagt er leise, dass er sie liebt. Bei ihrem Aufbruch aus Fal Dara, bei dem Rand, Mat und Perrin von Loial, Ingtar Shinowa und shienarischen Soldaten begleitet werden, versucht Rand sich bei seinen Freunden zu entschuldigen, doch nur der Ogier nimmt dies an. Plötzlich fühlt Rand einen Beobachter und ein Pfeil zischt an ihm vorbei und trifft beinahe die Amyrlin. Während alle überzeugt sind, dass Siuan Sanche das Ziel war, haben die Amyrlin und Rand beide den Gedanken, dass auch er gemeint gewesen sein könnte. Lan gibt Rand noch eine letzte Lektion, bevor sie sich trennen: Schwert in die Scheide. Abschied (Kapitel Bd. 3) Die Gruppe verlässt schließlich Fal Dara. Dabei werden sie von dem Schnüffler Hurin geführt. Rand versucht weiterhin, sich seinen Freunden anzunähern, doch sie weisen ihn zurück. Auf der Spur der Trollocs stoßen sie immer wieder auf verlassene Lager und leere Dörfer, in denen laut Hurin schreckliche Dinge geschehen sind. Nach der Überquerung des Erinin überreicht Ingtar Rand nicht nur das Drachenbanner von Moiraine, sondern erklärt ihm auch, dass die Shienarer seinem Befehl folgen würden, sollte dem Offizier etwas zustoßen. Eine weitere von Moiraines Intrigen, dessen ist Rand sich sicher. Als er die Flagge abseits von den anderen auspackt, überraschen ihn Mat und Perrin, die schockiert feststellen müssen, dass ihr Kindheitsfreund die Eine Macht lenken kann, und sie von sich stieß, um sie zu schützen. Während Mat sich erneut zurückzieht, will Perrin weiter zu Rand halten. Das Muster schimmert hindurch (Kapitel) In dieser Nacht lagern sie an einem verwitterten Steinzylinder und beim Aufwachen muss Rand feststellen, dass er mit Loial und Hurin in einer fremden Welt gelandet ist. Als Loial sie als Spiegelwelt bezeichnet und beschreibt, wie Aes Sedai früher mit der Einen Macht durch Portalsteine dort hin gelangt ist, befürchtet Rand, dass er wahnsinnig wird und dies verursacht hat. Er gibt sich zuversichtlich, dass er sie zurückbringen kann, obwohl er Angst hat. Sie folgen weiter der Spur. Rand erhält wieder Besuch von Ba'alzamon in seinen Träumen und muss erkennen, dass der Dunkle König - für den er ihn hält - doch noch nicht besucht ist. Er widersetzt sich ihm und erhält das erste Reiherzeichen, als Ba'alzamon sein Schwert so heiß erglühen lässt, dass sich das Mal in seine Hand brennt. Brudermörder (Kapitel) Auf dem weiteren Weg durch die Spiegelwelt treffen sie auf Selene. Ihre Schönheit verwirrt Rand, und er erzählt ihr mehr, als er eigentlich will. Im Spiegel der Dunkelheit (Kapitel) Selene kann Rand überzeugen, sie mit der Einen Macht durch einen zweiten Portaltstein bei Brudermörders Dolch in die reale Welt zurück zu bringen. Nach mehreren Tagen des Wartens sind Padan Fain und die Trollocs in der Nähe von Brudermörders Dolch angekommen. Selene überzeugt Rand, das Horn von Valere sofort zu holen und nach einem Kampf mit den Trollocs kann er zu den anderen fliehen. Dabei wird er von Wölfen beobachtet, die ihn von da an Schattentöter nennen. Ein neuer Faden im Gewebe (Kapitel) Selene bedrängt ihn weiter, das Horn zu blasen und Ruhm zu ernten, doch er verweigert sich ihr wütend. Sie entscheiden, nach Cairhien zu ziehen und dort auf die anderen zu warten. In der Nähe des Dorfes Tremonsien stoßen sie auf eine Grube, in der eine riesige männliche Statue mit einer Kristallkugel in der Hand ausgegraben wird. Die Eine Macht lockt Rand so stark, dass er sich ihr nur mit Mühe entziehen kann. Saidin (Kapitel Bd. 3) Sie übernachten im Zu den Neun Ringen, wo Rand gegen seinen Willen in Daes Dae'mar hineingezogen wird. Am nächsten Morgen ist Selene verschwunden und hat ihm nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass sie in Cairhien auf ihn wartet. Nach seiner Ankunft in Cairhien quartiert sich Rand gezwungenermaßen in der Stadt ein. Er erhält schnell Einladungen kleinerer Adelshäuser, verbrennt sie jedoch, um nicht in Daes Dae'mar verwickelt zu werden. Bei einem Streifzug durchs Vortor trifft er auf Thom Merrilin. Cairhien (Kapitel) Er bittet den Gaukler inständig, ihn wieder zu begleiten und ihm dabei zu helfen, das Horn von Valere sicher nach Shienar zu bringen, doch Thom lehnt ab. Statt dessen schenkt er Rand seine Flöte. Auf dem Rückweg werden Rand und Loial von Trollocs angegriffen, die sie zum Gildehaus der Feuerwerker treiben, das abseits der Stadt steht. Dabei treffen sie auf Selene, die Rand erneut überzeugen will, das Horn von Valere zu blasen und sich ins Nichts zu hüllen, doch erneut weist er sie zurück. Nachdem sie mit Explosionen durch Feuerwerk die Trollocs abgewehrt haben, verschwindet Selene und lässt nur eine Nachricht für Rand zurück. Er erhält weitere Einladungen, die er verbrennt, bis schließlich Briefe von Barthanes Damodred und König Galldrian selbst kommen. Das Horn von Valere wird erneut gestohlen, als Rand und Loial Hurin damit allein lassen, kurz bevor der Rest ihrer Gruppe wieder zu ihnen stößt. Die Spur führt zu Barthanes Damodred, dessen Einladung sie nun annehmen. Als Hurin und Mat die Spur zum Horn von Valere gefunden haben, stellt sich heraus, dass Fain durch ein Wegtor geflohen ist und Rand auf der Toman-Halbinsel erwartet, wie er es schon in Fal Dara schrieb. Botschaft aus dem Dunkel (Kapitel) Sie reisen zu Stedding Tsofu, dessen Wegtor sie benutzen wollen, doch Machin Shin erwartet sie dort. Rand benutzt einen nahen, um sie fort zu bringen, doch etwas geschieht und er sieht hunderte Leben vor sich, in denen er lebt und stirbt, immer anders. Als es vorbei ist, merkt er, dass vier Monate vergangen sind, aber sie haben die Toman-Halbinsel erreicht. Nach mehreren Wochen entdecken sie die Spur wieder, aber auch eine große Gruppe von Kindern des Lichts. Da Verin darauf besteht, dass das Muster es so vorherbestimmt hat, reiten nur Rand, Mat, Perrin, Ingtar und Hurin nach Falme, um das Horn von Valere und den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth zu holen. Fünf streiten für das Licht (Kapitel) Sie spüren das Horn und den Dolch im Haus von Turak Aladon auf, wo Rand sich dem Schwertmeister stellen muss und ihn töten kann. Sie können das Horn und den Dolch zurückholen, müssen aber fliehen. Rand, der sicher ist, Egwene gesehen zu haben, schwört sich, sie zu retten. Der Weg aus der Stadt ist ihnen kurzzeitig, als Seanchanische Truppen über die Straßen strömen. Ingtar opfert sich, womit er unbewusst eine Prophezeiung erfüllt, nachdem er Rand gestanden hat, dass er ein Schattenfreund ist. Die Gruppe wird zwischen den anrückenden Kindern des Lichts und den Seanchan eingeschlossen, so dass Mat keine andere Möglichkeit sieht, als das Horn von Valere zu blasen. Die Helden des Horns erscheinen und nennen Rand Lews Therin. Sie ziehen in die Schlacht, und Rand bleibt allein in einem Nebel zurück, in dem er auf Ba'alzamon trifft. Sie beginnen zu kämpfen und Rand wird klar, dass er Ba'alzamon besiegen muss, um auch die Schlacht zum Sieg zu bringen. Also erinnert er sich an Lans Lektion und lässt zu, dass er eine schwere Wunde an der Seite erhält, damit er Ba'alzamon sein eigenes Schwert ins Herz stoßen kann. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Min Farshaw, die in Falme bei den Seanchan gefangen war, findet ihn bewusstlos und steht ihre Liebe zu ihm, doch auch Lanfear erscheint und macht ihren Anspruch auf ihn geltend. Als Rand wieder erwacht, sind fünf Tage vergangen und von seinen Freunden sind nur noch Perrin und Loial bei ihm, die anderen haben sich auf den Weg nach Tar Valon gemacht. Er glaubt, den Dunklen König jetzt tatsächlich getötet zu haben, doch Moiraine - die mit Lan zu ihm und den Shienarern gestoßen ist - widerspricht ihm. Sie sagt, dass er sich nun ob er will oder nicht, zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt hat, denn viele Menschen haben ihn am Himmel über Falme mit dem Drachenbanner im Hintergrund gesehen. Sie stellt ihn vor die Wahl, zu kämpfen oder zu fliehen und Rand entscheidet sich für den Kampf. Wie es vorbestimmt war (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Die nächsten Wochen vergehen in Untätigkeit, während Rand im Lager des Wiedergeborenen Drachen an den Ausläufern der Verschleierten Berge festsitzt. Er streitet sich oft mit Moiraine, da sie ihm einerseits Anweisungen gibt, ihm andererseits aber nicht sagt, was er als nächstes tun soll. Rand träumt jede Nacht von Callandor im Stein von Tear - höchstwahrscheinlich befindet er sich dabei in Tel'aran'rhiod - und seine Träume übertragen sich auf die Menschen in seiner Umgebung. In einer dieser Nächte kommt es zu einem Angriff von Trollocs auf das Lager, doch Saidin, das Rand immer verlockt und das er so oft erreichen kann, verweigert sich ihm diesmal. Schließlich entscheidet er, nicht länger untätig herum zu sitzen, hinterlässt seinen Begleitern eine Nachricht und verschwindet in der Nacht, um sich allein auf den Weg nach Tear zu machen und den Stein von Tear zu erobern. Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 5) Auf dem Weg kehrt er in verschiedenen Dörfern und Schenken ein, wo er sich Essen und Unterkunft mit Flötespielen verdient, wie er es schon mit Mat auf dem Weg nach Caemlyn getan hat. Doch immer wieder schrecken ihn schreckliche Träume auf und er zieht schnell weiter. Schattenhunde verfolgen ihn und er tötet einige mit Baalsfeuer, ohne zu wissen, was das überhaupt ist. Wolfsträume (Kapitel) In dieser Zeit hat Egwene mehrfach Träume von ihm, wie er vor etwas davon läuft und von etwas Gefährlichem verfolgt wird. Rand selbst befindet sich immer wieder in Tel'aran'rhiod, wo er mehrfach mit Illusionen seiner Verwandten und Freunde gequält wird, die ihn töten wollen. Die Abbilder von Min und Elayne schmerzen ihn dabei am meisten. Aus Angst vor den Träumen hält er sich selbst so lange wie möglich vom Schlafen ab. Sein Ziel Callandor rückt immer näher und er gönnt sich kaum Pausen. Er gelangt schließlich nach Tear und beobachtet den Stein, bis er sich nach ein paar Tagen entscheidet, an den Mauern hinauf zu klettern, um so einen Weg hinein zu finden. Als er sich darin befindet, löst jemand einen Alarm aus. Er erreicht das Herz des Steins, wo der Verlorene Be'lal auf ihn wartet. Be'lal versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, Callandor zu nehmen, doch Rand zweifelt immer noch daran, dass er tatsächlich der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Er bekämpft den Verlorenen, der ein viel besserer Schwertkämpfer ist als Ba'alzamon zuvor. Moiraine erscheint und kann Be'lal mit Baalsfeuer vernichten, doch Ba'alzamon kommt hinzu und greift sie an. Rand nimmt sich Callandor und fühlt sich stärker als je zuvor. Ba'alzamon verschwindet nach Tel'aran'rhiod und Rand folgt ihm. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Es folgt ein längerer, harter Kampf in der Welt der Träume, während dem Rand Ba'alzamon endgültig töten kann. Er und die verkohlte Leiche des Mannes kehren zurück in die Wache Welt. Rand ist überzeugt, dass er nun tatsächlich den Dunklen König getötet hat und erklärt sich laut vor allen anwesenden Kämpfern zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen, was alle Feindseligkeiten sofort beendet. Sein Siegestaumel hält nicht lange an. Zunächst muss er von Moiraine erfahren, dass Ba'alzamon nicht der Dunkle König war, sondern nur ein weiterer Verlorener, Ishamael. Weiterhin ist die Schwarze Ajah aus dem Stein geflohen und die Hochlords von Tear sind unter einander gespalten. Während ein Teil ihm hinterher läuft, um seine Gunst zu gewinnen, ist der Rest aus Tear verschwunden. Außerdem ist Lanfear immer noch hinter ihm her und schwört, ihn bald für sich zu gewinnen. Der Schatten erhebt sich - Störungen im Muster (Kapitel)]] Rand versucht, von seinem Sieg zu profitieren und die Zustände in Tear für die Bevölkerung zu verbessern, doch die Hochlords von Tear, die noch nicht geflohen sind, versuchen seine Politik zu sabotieren. Unterstützt von Thom Merrilin, der ihm im geheimen hilft und Intrigen gegen den Adel spinnt, und Elayne - nachdem beide einander ihre Liebe gestanden haben - kann er schließlich die Oberhand gewinnen. Moiraine versucht während dessen, ihn in die Richtung zu drängen, die sie für die richtige hält, und macht ihm oft Vorhaltungen, dass er ihr nicht vertraut. Rand ist jedoch nicht bereit, sich erneut auf sie einzulassen und auch nicht dazu, Krieg mit Illian zu beginnen, da er besorgt ist, dass ihn dort mehr als nur Sammael erwarten könnte. Auch Lanfear erscheint erneut und versucht, ihn für sich zu gewinnen, auch wenn er ihr deutlich sagt, dass er sie nicht liebt. In dieser Zeit hat er zum ersten mal eine Erinnerung von Lews Therin, auch wenn er sie noch nicht als solche erkennt. Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 7) Es kommt zu einem Angriff von Schattengezücht auf den Stein von Tear, bei dem Rand klar wird, wie wenig er noch mit Saidin vollbringen kann und ihm wird bewusst, dass er nicht mehr länger warten kann. Doch inzwischen hat er viel in der Bibliothek von Tear recherchiert und dabei den Verdrehter rotsteinerner Türrahmen-Ter'angreal gefunden, hinter dem die Eelfinn ihm drei Antworten auf drei Fragen gegeben haben, die ihm zwar nicht gefallen, ihm aber die Richtung weisen, in die er gehen muss. Rands drei Fragen waren: * Wie er Saidin reinigen kann (Siehe Eine Botschaft vom M'Hael (Kapitel) und Mit den Choedan Kal (Kapitel)) * Wie er die Prophezeiungen des Drachen erfüllen und dennoch überleben kann (Siehe Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen (Kapitel) und Nachrichten für den Drachen (Kapitel)) * Wie er den Dunklen König töten kann (Siehe Epilog: Die Antwort verstehen (Kapitel)) Über die Schwelle (Kapitel) Um Tear während seiner Abwesenheit zu sichern, beruft er eine Versammlung ein und verkündet seine Pläne, das Heer von Tear den Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien beenden zu lassen. Er selbst will einige Zeit die Stadt verlassen und stößt schließlich Callandor in den Boden, Aufgrund eines Teils der Prophezeiungen des Drachen: "Ins Herz hinein stößt er sein Schwert und ihre Herzen bindet er." während er es mit Schutzgeweben umgibt, um die Tairener an ihn zu erinnern und sich abzusichern. Als er Moiraine gegenüber später zugibt, in die Aiel-Wüste ziehen und Rhuidean aufsuchen zu wollen, erfährt er, dass auch Egwene und Mat sich ihm aus eigenen Gründen anschließen wollen. Ins Herz hinein (Kapitel) Mit allen Aiel, die in Tear zu ihm gestoßen sind, und allen anderen, die ihn begleiten wollen, reist Rand mit Hilfe eines Portalsteins in die Wüste, wo er vor Rhuidean schon von den Weisen Frauen erwartet wird. Auch der Clan Shaido befindet sich dort und es kommt sofort zu kurzen Kampfhandlungen, als Rand verlangt, in die Stadt hinunter steigen zu dürfen und Couladin ihn angreift. Die Weisen Frauen können die Lage beruhigen und begleitet von Mat geht Rand nach Rhuidean. Jenseits des Steins (Kapitel) In Rhuidean findet Rand den Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal, in dem er die Vergangenheit der Aiel erfährt und in einzelnen Schritten immer näher zum Zeitalter der Legenden kommt, wo er sogar die Bohrung des Stollens erlebt. Zurückgekehrt muss er Mat retten, der während dessen einen weiteren Türrahmen-''Ter'angreal'' gefunden hat und von den Wesen darin an Avendesora erhängt wurde. Die Geweihten (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr zum Lager wird erneut von Kämpfen begleitet, als Couladin ihm vorwirft, seinen Bruder Muradin getötet zu haben, der vor Rand nach Rhuidean hinab stieg, und dort gestorben ist. Rand erkennt, dass er nun einen unversöhnlichen Feind hat, als sich an seinen Unterarmen die Drachentätowierungen zeigen. Gemeinsam mit den Reihermalen auf seinen Handflächen und der von den Weisen Frauen erzählten Geschichte seiner Eltern erkennt er einen weiteren Teil der Prophezeiungen des Drachen, die sich erfüllt haben. Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt (Kapitel) Während der Reise zur Kaltfelsenfestung geben ihm die Weisen Frauen Aviendha, eine ehemalige Tochter des Speers, die nun ihr Lehrling ist und Rand ausspionieren soll. Ihr scheinbar unversöhnlicher Hass und ihre ständigen Erinnerungen von Elayne begleiten ihn auf dem ganzen Weg. Dabei stoßen sie auch auf die Karawane von Hadnan Kadere und Keille Shaogi, die Rand sofort als Schattenfreunde erkennt. Ohne genau zu wissen, wer es sein wird, vermutet er bereits, dass sich die Verlorenen seinem Zug angeschlossen haben. Falsche Spuren (Kapitel) Der Aufenthalt in der Kaltfelsenfestung bringt einen neuen Angriff von Schattengezücht, den die Shaido nutzen, um vor Rand und den Taardad zum Alcair Dal zu ziehen, wo sich die Häuptlinge versammeln, um auf die Verkündung des Car'a'carn zu warten. Obwohl es den Bräuchen widerspricht, folgt Rand ihnen sofort. An dem kreisrunden Canyon angekommen muss er erkennen, dass Couladin auf irgend eine Weise ebenfalls die Drachentätowierungen erhalten hat, doch Rand kann durch die Enthüllung der Wahrheiten im Ter'angreal von Rhuidean die Clanhäuptlinge überzeugen, dass er selbst der Car'a'carn ist. Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel) Entsetzt von dem, was sie erfahren haben, kommt es zu Kämpfen unter den Aiel, aus denen Lanfear Rand mit einer Kuppel aus Luft herausholt und ihn warnt, dass Asmodean die Gelegenheit genutzt hat, nach Rhuidean zu gehen. Rand weiß, dass der Verlorene dort vermutlich die Zugangsschlüssel zu den Choedan Kal vermutet, die Rand bereits bei seinem ersten Besuch entdeckt hat, und folgt ihm eilig. Es kommt zum Kampf, wobei beide Männer den männlichen Zugangsschlüssel an sich zu reißen versuchen. Rand kann Asmodean besiegen, dabei trennt er seine Verbindung zum Dunklen König und setzt ihn somit dem Makel und dem Wahnsinn aus. Lanfear erscheint und belegt Asmodean mit einer Abschirmung, die ihm nur ein winziges Rinnsal von Saidin ermöglicht, so dass Asmodean sozusagen schutzlos und gezwungen ist, Rand zu folgen und ihn zu unterrichten. Die Fallen von Rhuidean (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Rand bringt die Clans, die sich ihm angeschlossen haben, nach Rhuidean, das inzwischen von der Barriere befreit und durch Wasser zu einem guten Wohnort geworden ist. Sechs Clans hat er inzwischen unter sich vereint, doch fünf sind noch unentschlossen und die Shaido sind ihm feindlich gesinnt. Moiraine bedrängt ihn immer noch, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, doch er weist sie weiterhin zurück. Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 10) Seit einen Monat befindet sich Asmodean inzwischen abgeschirmt und schwach bei ihm und versucht ihm mit dem wenigen, was er noch vollbringen kann, die Nutzung von Saidin beizubringen. Rand traut ihm jedoch nicht und kann nicht alles glauben, was Asmodean ihm erzählt, da er befürchtet, der Verlorene könnte ihn belügen oder ihm Dinge verschweigen. In dieser Zeit bekommt er auch immer stärker Schuldgefühle, wegen dem, was er den Aiel angetan hat, da viele Männer und auch Töchter des Speers sich der Trostlosigkeit ergeben. Gerade bei den Töchtern gibt es immer wieder einige, die den Speer wegwerfen und einem Mann den Brautkranz vor die Füße legen. Bleiche Schatten (Kapitel) Aviendha erklärt immer noch sehr oft ihren Hass gegenüber Rand. Sie schenkt ihm eine Gürtelschnalle in Form eines Drachen, die sie laut den Weisen Frauen jemandem schenken musste, den sie hasst. Rand versteht ihre Gründe nicht, fragt aber auch nicht weiter, da sie sie nicht nennen will. Er will sich auch nicht mit Elayne befassen, da er durch ihre beiden widersprüchlichen Briefe verwirrt ist, und andere Sachen hat, an die er denken muss. Zwielicht (Kapitel) In der Nacht wird Rhuidean von Schattenhunden angegriffen, die Rand mit Baalsfeuer besiegen kann. Eine weitere Gruppe erreicht er gerade rechtzeitig, als sie in Mats Räume eindringen wollen. Moiraine warnt ihn eindringlich vor der Nutzung von Baalsfeuer und schwört ihm schließlich einen Eid, dass sie ihm gehorchen würde wie eine Gai'shain, nur damit er ihr endlich vertraut. Lanfear erscheint erneut bei Rand und versucht ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Sie droht ihm sogar, da sie weiß, dass er die Zugangsschlüssel hat. Aus Eifersucht berichtet sie ihm von Egwenes Träumen über Gawyn und davon, dass Rahvin Caemlyn und Morgase unter Kontrolle hat. Rand kann sie besänftigen. Er hat Schuldgefühle gegenüber Elayne, da er sich noch nicht mit Rahvin befassen will. Als sie fort ist, erfährt er, dass die Shaido und die unentschlossenen Clans sich bewegen. Die Shaido ziehen zum Jangai-Pass, um nach Cairhien einzufallen. Rand beschließt sofort, ihnen zu folgen. Tore (Kapitel Bd. 10) Er behält Moiraine nun immer nahe bei sich und versucht ihren endlosen Strom an Informationen zu ertragen, den er einerseits schätzt, der ihn aber andererseits auch oft ermüdet und manchmal verwirrt. Dennoch dankt er ihr für ihre Bemühungen. Die Shaido haben einen großen Vorsprung, der nur langsam zusammen schmilzt und den Jangai-Pass bereits sieben Tage vor Rand und seinen Begleitern erreicht. Dort haben sie die Stadt Taien angegriffen, die meisten Bewohner getötet oder zu Gai'shain gemacht und nur wenige und dazu Leichen an den Mauern als Nachricht für Rand hinterlassen. Rand beschließt, dort zunächst zu lagern. Der Jangai - Pass (Kapitel) Später erhält Rand von Aviendha Lamans Schwert als Geschenk, da sie das Gefühl hat, noch eine Schuld bei ihm begleichen zu müssen. Eine Klinge zum Geschenk (Kapitel) In der Nacht kommt es zu einem Angriff von Schattengezücht, bei dem Trollocs Sammaels Namen schreien. Rand und Asmondean sind sich uneinig, ob dies eine Täuschung von Sammael selbst oder einem anderen Verlorenen ist. Gezwitscher in der Nacht (Kapitel) Nach der Überquerung des Passes stoßen sie auf die Stadt Selean, die wie Taien verwüstet wurde, doch hier gibt es keine Überlebenden, die zurückgelassen wurden. Rand beauftragt die Clanhäuptlinge, überall zu verkünden, dass es bei Todesstrafe verboten ist, zu plündern oder grundlos zu töten. Das Fünftel, das die Aiel für sich bei jeder Eroberung beanspruchen, will er ihnen selbst geben. Den 5. Teil erhaltet ihr von mir (Kapitel) In Eianrod erscheinen einige cairhienische und tairenische Adlige bei Rand, die von der Belagerung von Cairhien berichten und den Untaten der Shaido. Rand verspricht, rechtzeitig die Stadt zu erreichen, um die eingeschlossenen Menschen zu retten. Er übergeht weiterhin die Töchter des Speers bei gefährlichen Aufgaben, wie er es schon seit einiger Zeit tut, da er es nicht ertragen kann, wenn einige von ihnen sterben. Eine Wette (Kapitel) Er kehrt in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er Aviendha nackt überrascht. Sie ist so entsetzt, dass sie durch ein Portal vor ihm flieht. Rand verfolgt sie durch eine eiskalte, verschneide Landschaft und kann sie aus einem Fluss retten. Er schützt sie vor dem Erfrieren durch eine Hütte aus Schnee, wo Aviendha nach dem Erwachen erklärt, dass sie nicht mehr vor ihrem Schicksal davonlaufen kann. Beide schlafen miteinander, doch Aviendha bleibt danach stur bei der Meinung, er würde zu Aviendha gehören. Doch sie hört auf, ihn hasserfüllt zu behandeln. Der erste Schnee (Kapitel) Bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Eianrod stoßen sie auf eine Gruppe Seanchan und das Portal, das von etwas unbekanntem maskiert wurde. Im wissen, dass es auch eine Falle sein könnte, hat Rand keine Wahl, als die Öffnung zu durchqueren, ohne zu wissen, was dort auf ihn wartet. Es ist nur Asmodean, der das Portal maskiert hat. Rand behält den sauber abgeschnittenen Rest eines seanchanischen Speeres, um sich an die Feinde jenseits des Aryth-Meeres zu erinnern und fordert Asmodean auf, ihn noch besser zu unterrichten, da ihm klar geworden ist, dass er immer noch viel zu wenig weiß. Ein sehr kurzer Speer (Kapitel) Die Gruppe erreicht die Hauptstadt Cairhien und Rand beginnt seine Planung mit den Clanhäuptlingen. Er kann Egwene überzeugen, in der Schlacht die Eine Macht gegen die Shaido einzusetzen, auch wenn ihr nicht wohl dabei ist. Kin Toveres Handwerk (Kapitel) Am Tag der Schlacht ist Rand nervös. Lan erkennt, dass Rand ein richtiges Schwert trägt, da er vor hat, Couladin persönlich zu töten, doch Rand widerspricht. Er hat den Töchtern des Speers befohlen, ihn, Aviendha und Egwene auf der Plattform zu bewachen, was diese sehr verärgert hat, da ihnen klar ist, dass Rand heimlich in die Schlacht reiten will, ohne sie mitzunehmen. Da sie sein Zelt umstellt haben, und ihn eskortieren wollen, bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen. An diesem Ort und diesem Tag (Kapitel) Die Kämpfe dauern mehrere Stunden und alle drei sind erschöpft, als ein Angriff von Sammael die Aussichtsplattform nieder reißt. Rand erfährt, dass sich die vier unentschlossenen Clans begonnen haben, auf einander zu zu bewegen. Er reitet mit Egwene, Aviendha und den Töchtern des Speers auf Schlachtfeld, um weiter zu kämpfen. Der geringere Kummer (Kapitel) Siehe auch *Mins Visionen *Egwenes Träume *Rands Ta'veren Weitere Bilder Rand (2).jpg Rand.jpg Rand_2.jpg|Rand benutzt Saidin Rand_dragon.jpg Rand_Saliba.jpg Rand3.jpg Rand4.JPG|Rand mit dem Drachenbanner WoT_Japanese_KoD1.gif|Japanisches Buchcover WoT_Japanese_LoC1.gif|Japanisches Buchcover rand_semismall.jpg rand06.jpg A few drinks by yinza.jpg rand33.jpg Rand und Min.jpg rand_al_thor_by_reddera.jpg Rand_al'thor_by_reddera.jpg Rand_al'Thor_kaylawoodside.jpg Rand_Aviendha.jpg Rand_with_angreal.jpg The Eye of the World 5 - Japanese.jpg The Eye of the World 1 - Japanese.jpg es:Rand al'Thor Kategorie:Rand al'Thor Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Ta'veren Kategorie:Wiedergeborener Drache Kategorie:Emondsfeld (Person) Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Aiel (Person) Kategorie:Haus Mantear Kategorie:Familie al'Thor Kategorie:Schäfer Kategorie:Schwertmeister (Rang)